The Duel
by Ike's My Bike
Summary: Innes wants to do something that will satisfy himself, but at the same time he is disappointing those around him. Can he find any one way to make everyone happy?


**The Duel**

A/N: Okay so I haven't done anything in forever, basically I was reinventing myself as an author. I am by no means spectacular but I no longer want to put a large flesh wound in my own body when I read my works anymore, as I used to with my pieces that really had no rhyme or reason to them. Emo moments aside, I would like to submit an old idea of mine NOTE**: I apologize if this strays from the actual game, but I really don't care for replaying a game I beat a long time ago, so you're going to have to deal with any details that don't quite add up. Onwards.....

This is from the point of view of Innes.

* * *

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

I looked at the bulls-eye with a deep feeling of satisfaction, for on said bulls-eye were three off my arrows, in perfect alignment. Not a degree off from perfection, but this is what you come to expect from an archer of my stature.... perfection. You may wonder why I am hard at work training, spending every moment of sunlight in a chamber perfecting perfection. The answer is quite simple. My purpose for training is to prepare for my final, winner-take-all duel with Ephraim.

You see, my challenge is accepted by no one. I suppose it is easy to see why everyone questions my reasoning for picking a fight with such a kind and gentle man. The sole reason that I must have this duel now is for my sister, Tana. The young fool had fallen in love during the war, and Ephraim returned those affections. However, as her older brother, it in my best interest, nay, it is my _duty_ to make sure she has selected a suitable mate. She deserves a man of my stature, power, reliability, and skill, and I feel the only way to test her groom-to-be is through a duel.

History lessons aside...

I quickly stripped my arrows off of the target board, my confidence in my skill could not be any higher. I strung my bow, enjoying the fact I was in a place where it was perfectly silent, the way I liked it whilst I trained. It allowed me to focus on the prize, no distractions involved. I loved it all, hours upon hours of pure, beautiful, golden silence, pure concentration, pure-

And that's when my pleasures ended...

"INNES?!" I heard a high-pitched voice yell. It was only right to assume that the voice was coming from-

"INNES?! INNESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS?" The shrill sound of Tana's voice bounced off the walls of the chamber. I knew what she was here for... "Innes! There you are! Please, don't continue training, why can't you see that I love Ephraim? I do not understand why he must prove anything to you if he makes me happy!" A look of sadness plagued her face, this was an all-to-familiar ritual of ours: she comes, we bicker, she leaves (but not without shedding a few tears, of course). It never fails.

Not one to keep my mouth shut, I replied "I can see that you love him..." I paused for dramatic effect, "... but I cannot be sure that he is suitable for you. Not until we have fought and he physically bests me, at least."

"But-"

"But nothing, Tana, if he cannot defeat me in a friendly duel then what makes you think he can protect you, or make you happy?"

"He defeated the King of Demons!" She threw her arms in the air, as if that made her sound more intimidating, "How does that not prove his worth?!" She couldn't help but start laughing slightly.

And as compelling an argument it was, I was determined to stand my ground. "Psh. Please, I doubt highly he could have accomplished such a feat without the help of you and I, and any other Frelian he had the pleasure of fighting along side." Tana obviously did not approve, she shot me a glare. But I pressed onwards, "As such, he must prove his _individual_ worth to me, until then you and he shall remain unbetrothed."

My sister knew she had failed to persuade me, as she had every attempt prior to this point. "Innes, you are such a dreadful person, how you can ever manage to smile, I'll never know..." She finished this sentence with a tear...

Which turned into a sob...

Which became an all out bawl...

And then she left...

It never fails...

* * *

A/N: So yeah, there you have it, nothing too special so far. This was intended to be a one shot but I felt like I could add some more to it to make it better so expect several chapters, none of which will be too long. If I get good reviews I will write more, if I do not then I will still continue to write. Flames are not appreciated and will be ignored, however any constructive criticism that will help this piece or any other of mine in the future is strongly encouraged.


End file.
